callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M.O.A.B.
The ('M'assive 'O'rdnance 'A'ir 'B'last bomb, or 'M'other 'O'f 'A'll 'B'ombs) is a 25 kill-streak reward featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The M.O.A.B. is obtainable with any Strike Package. http://activision.custhelp.com/cgi-bin/activision.cfg/php/enduser/std_adp.php?p_faqid=77706 Overview The M.O.A.B. is similar to the Tactical Nuke seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is earned by getting a 25 kill streak (24 with Hardline), not including Strike Package kills - kills achieved through Pointstreaks do not count towards the M.O.A.B. Also, unlike with the other pointstreaks in the Support Package, the player must not die in order to obtain M.O.A.B. Unlike the Tactical Nuke in Modern Warfare 2, its detonation won't end the game and kill every player in the game. Instead, the M.O.A.B. will kill only every enemy player no matter where they are on the map. The blast also causes an EMP effect, eliminating all enemy equipment, electronics and pointstreaks for one minute. A player that calls in a M.O.A.B. will also unlock Double XP for the remainder of that match for their entire team. The explosion litters the map with dust and a red tint that remains for the rest of the game, similar to the Tactical nuke effect on the map, even if another M.O.A.B. is called in. It is highly recommended to use the Specialist Strike Package, as it will greatly improve the player's chances of obtaining the 24 kills needed for it. Hardline is also automatically incorporated into the pointstreak when the Specialist Bonus is acquired, or even earlier depending on what perks are selected. Gallery MOAB Point Streak.png|Getting the M.O.A.B Wii MOAB Icon.png|Getting the M.O.A.B Wii MOAB Inventory.png|M.O.A.B in the point streak inventory. MOAB Explosion.png|The explosion of a M.O.A.B in the map Bakaara. MOAB Effect.png|The red tint effect from the M.O.A.B. HeatmapMOAB.PNG|The "Nuke" name and Image in place of a "M.O.A.B" name and image in the Elite killfeed. Trivia *Players will be awarded the "Toxic" callsign title after dying from a M.O.A.B., similar to Modern Warfare 2 where one was given the same title when killed by a Tactical Nuke. *There is a callsign title in Modern Warfare 2 called "MOAB" unlocked after completing the "Ultimate Sacrifice" challenge. *When an M.O.A.B. is used in the killcam, it will show the M.O.A.B. owner's first person view. *When viewing the killcam after being killed by the M.O.A.B., the map will always appear with the red tint the M.O.A.B. creates, even if it takes place before the detonation. *There are challenges for getting the M.O.A.B., but they cannot be viewed in the Challenges section. *The acquisition sound for the M.O.A.B. is the same as the Tactical Nuke. *The countdown sound in the Wii version is the same as the Tactical Nuke from Modern Warfare 2. *If the player is using Hardline Pro on a 23 killstreak and get two assists, the M.O.A.B. will be acquired. Then, if the player gets another kill while still on the same streak, a second M.O.A.B will be received. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ksg_xqlxokg *If the player calls in a M.O.A.B. in a private match with the time set to unlimited, it is not possible to call in a second M.O.A.B. *It is possible to acquire a M.O.A.B. in Drop Zone from the community playlist, even though it is set for no killstreaks enabled. *At the end of a game in which the M.O.A.B. was used, the music will be a low drum noise, regardless of if the player's team won or not. **This music is also used as the Spec Ops menu music. References and External Links *M.O.A.B. Gameplay Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Killstreak Rewards